In tourist spots such as theme parks and sightseeing areas, tourists shoot videos by using camcorders carried by themselves, and then record the shot videos as souvenir videos.
Editing of the videos of this kind by adding thereto information related to the videos can enhance the value of the original videos or make the videos impressive to the viewers. However, it is not easy for the people who shot the videos to edit the videos by themselves.
Meanwhile, in such tourist spots, videos of families or friends, or videos of characteristic landscapes, constructions or the like in the spots are often shot.
In this respect, a system to combine a shot video with a frame or a character of a theme park has been proposed (refer to JP, P2002-232832A).
Such conventional services give value to shot videos as souvenirs. The conventional services, however, can only combine an original video with a previously prepared image in a fixed manner, and thus cannot make the resultant video more valuable than a souvenir video.